Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby
by darkstarofdeath
Summary: Sparrow made lost for the moment but his sister and her crew are not. Set sail with new and old friends to find out how a simple deal can lead to so much more. The first of three stores, tacking places after dmc. The starts of Davy Jones oc and other pari
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. Pleas enjoy and review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was bright and sunny but this done nothing to improve the mood of the captain of the Bleeding Ruby.

"Cant this ship go any faster?" She yelled from the helm. The captain was a furious woman and not one to be taken lightly. Captain Levey had long blond hair and blue eyes, but it was her clothes that struck fear into the people. A long captain's coat that was as red as blood, as were the boots and hat that were both trimmed in the same colour.

"Your mood is not improving captain," the second mate sighed as she bashed her captain a bottle of rum.

"I received news that my brother's ship hasn't been seen in months and I've had no word in over a year of cause I'm going to be pissed!" she cried, before taking a swig.

"Thow that's better," she smiled parsing the bottle back to her second mate.

"What ever I can do to help," she smiled back before drinking up her self. The second mate also gave of the greet fear of a good pirate, with her grey eyes and long dark brown hair. She wares a long dark blue/ navy coat with the same red trim as her captain. Under the coat simple black trousers, brown boots, a red and gold over coat (stolen) and lastly a simple shirt.

"Rose what do you know of Davy Jones?" the captain asked of her well travelled friend.

Rose took another swig before answering,

"The same as most, Jones was a great sailor till his heart was broken. The pain being too much for him drove him to carve his heart out and hid it from the world in a chest. Now he commands all the sailors lost at sea. Why?" she asked.

"Just something I heard," Captain Levey smiled at her friend.

Captain Levey continued to smile as she looked to the sky. She had found her friend when she had fisted come to the Caribbean. Both were looking for the freedom that only the sea could give along with other things. They had stuck by each other every since.

"So we're looking for Davy Jones and answers to our lost sparrow?" Rose asked as she looked to the sky as well.

Captain Levey nodded,

"I want answers that only Davy Jones seems to de able to give," She told her.

Rose nodded in understand.

"Am I allowed to ask what your plan with Davy Jones is?"

"We find him and ask, and then if he tries some thing we go from there," Levey smiled at her.

"Then as your second mate and friend I say this. If he asks for a hostage I'll go!"

"Always one for a new experience," Levey laughed.

"They'll never know what hit them," Rose sniggered.

"As is they way with the bloody rose, just remember to look after your self,"

"Don't I always?"

The Bleeding Ruby stopped shortly at Tortuga but learnt nothing of the fate of I've the pearl or its captain. So they continued the search for the Flying Dutchman and its captain.

"Lovely location," Captain Levey sniggered as they sailed through a storm to the Flying Dutchman's apparent location.

"Threes nothing here captain!" a sailor yelled.

Moments later a ship irrupted from the sea.

"Now that's a nice ship," Rose smirked.

"Hump my ships are better," Captain Levey replied.

"Never said different captain," she replied patting her captain on the back as the Dutchman pulled up along side.

Seconds latter the hall of the crew was being held in there place by sea monsters, accepted the first mate and captain, rose was giving her monster a staring competition.

"Well this is a rear sight a, crews captained and second mate both female," Came a voice, as Davy Jones appeared.

"It's squid man!" Rose cried upon seeing him.

"I apologies for my second mates out busted," Levey smiled as she tried to stop her laughter.

"Of all the things I've been called 'Squid man" is top of my list," Jones replied lighting his pip.

'So is there something I can do for the captain of the Bleeding Ruby?" Jones asked circling the two.

"Yes. I'm searching for information about what happened to my brother and my ship?" she asked.

"Names would help!" Davy Jones told her as he smocked his pip in front of Rose who just wafted away.

"Jack sparrow and the Black pearl!"

The hole of the Flying Dutchman's crew busted in to laughter.

"Jack Sparrow is no more the kraken saw to that," Jones told them.

"And the ship?" Rose asked.

"No more!" he sneered.

The whole crew took a big steep away from the captain and waited for the explosion.

"You sank my ship!' she cried at the 8ft man who she barely reached the shoulders of.

"I thought it was Jacks ship?" one of Jones's crew cried.

"Jack captains the pearl but I built it and you sank it!" Levey continued to yell.

"Cam down," Rose told her.

Levey took a steadying breath and looked back to Jones.

"I take it, he done some thing wrong? If I correct it could I get him and my ship back?" she asked standing up straight.

Jones pulled himself to his fully high as well.

"Your brother stole my heart which now the east India trading company has if you return my heart, your not only get back your brother and ship but be retrying the freedom to the seas," Jones told her.

"Very well I shell get your heart," Levey replied offering him her hand.

"Oh you will and to make sure ill be tacking a member of your crew."

As if she had been waiting for this Rose picked up a bag and steeped forward.

"And why should I tack you…Rose?" Jones asked trying his gaze on her.

"Cause I'm the best on this ship and captain Levey will defiantly be coming back for me," she explained. Captain Levey smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh will I second mate Rose?" The captain of the Bleeding Ruby sneered. Rose glared.

"Yes you bloody will, and if you don't I'll set him on you!" Rose snapped, pointing at Davy Jones, who took another puff on his pipe, raising two slimy eyebrows in vague surprise.

"Are yea sure 'bout that lassie?" He asked the currently furious Rose.

"Abso-bloody-lutely! And then some!" She shook her fist at her captain who retreated to her ship laughing hysterically.

"Mr and Mrs Jones!" She cried as she turned around to wave goodbye. Jones dropped his pipe and roared after her,

"What in the seven seas are yea implyin' yer scurvy bitch?"

"My second mates a bit of a shark if you know what I mean." She smiled,

"You're made out of squid mate, she likes to eat squid. Yum!"

Jones paled, as the larger members of his crew took shelter behind him, staring at the newest member nervously.

"A bit of a shark eh?" Jones smirked, bending to pick up his pipe and relight it.

"We'll see about that Young Miss Sparrow, that we will!"

Rose glared after her ship, the laughter still reaching them. She sighed then turned to the new crew,

"Boo!" Several man screamed and hid behind there captain.

"She Don't bite boys," Bootstrap smiled walking over to her.

Rose raised an eyebrow and pointed her finger at him,

"You look familiar… well not the starfish but…?"

"It's me Bootstrap, Bill Turner," he smiled.

Rose blink,

"So it is well I'm at least going to have one friend while on bored spooky express," Rose laughed.

"When your all quite finish my ship still needs to be crewed," Jones told them tapping his feet and smocking away.

"Aye, aye captain," the Crew yelled running back to work.

Bootstrap bragged Rose of to find her a hammock.

Jones sighed,

"What's me crew coming to?"

"Your sea dogs have gone to the dogs!" Rose called up to him as she disappeared. Jones just glared and retreated to his cabin.

Meanwhile on the Bleeding Ruby was seating course up stream to pay an old friend a visit.

"Do yea think she'll be all right Captain?" one of the crew asked the still smirking captain.

"Of course if Jones, be wanting his heart back, but if not I'll be looking for a new second mate!" Captain Levey smiled.

"Oh I Feel the loyalty, Love there Captain," Rodger (first mate) blinked.

"Hay she wanted to go!" She replied in self defence.

"Right just like I wanted to go for that dip captain."

The captain turned to him and muttered,

"Cannibal," Before walking off.

"Right then cap, I'll be getting up that rigging," Rodger replied running/ walking away.

"You do that.

The hole crew pitted there first mate, having to put up with the lasses the most and all there jokes about his ready brown hair, the green eyes didn't help ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. Pleas enjoy and review.

Thank you for the reviews and I'm hoping to get loads more.

Tia Dalma smiled as she welcomed Captain Levey with their special hand shake.

"What is it that brings the Great captain here?" Tia smiled as they sat down.

"I be needing information," Levey smiled sitting down with her.

"You be wanting the heart among other things," Tia said knowingly.

"You be knowing me to well,"

"Aye captain but your not be the only one looking for the lost Sparrow," Tia told her with a knowing smile.

Levey leaned forward,

"Who?"

"Jacks crew sailing with Barbossa also be looking for him," Tia told her as she looked for something.

"So you be reckoning that I should look for them and in doing so find what I be looking for," Levey sighed hitting her head on the table.

Tia Dalma nodded as she past her, a small jar.

"It's a jar of dirt!"

"Aye and it may just keep you safe Lass,"

"Just like the jar you gave my brother?"

"Aye," she nodded.

"Yea I got my own jar of dirt!" Levey cried raising it above her head and dancing around.

"Captains, gone mad," Rodger sighed.

"The Captains got a thing for dirt after all she is covered in it half the time," another member piped up.

"I'm not deaf!" Levey shouted as she left the hut.

"One more thing Captain," Tia Dalma said calling her back,

"Your Rose will undoubtedly be along at some time for Jones do you wish me to giver her, a message of hope?"

Levey smiled as she clutched her jar,

"No just give her a jar of dirt… oh and say don't eat all your squid rings at once!"

"I'll just giver her, the jar and tell Davy Jones it's just a Sparrow thing" Tia Dalma smiled as they left.

While this was going on the crew of the Flying Dutchman were learning how not to treat a woman.

"Do you care to repeat what you just called me?" Rose asked as she pinned the fisted mate to the floor.

"You heard me you little bitch, you're nothing more than a glorified hoer!" He sneered.

Rose drew her fisted back but just as she was about to throw the punch some one stopped her. She turned and raised an eyebrow as she saw the claw, then she followed the claw up to the inquiring face of Davy Jones.

"You've been on my ship less than a day lassie and you're all ready fighting. Would yea care to explain why Lassie?" He asked pulling her up by the rest.

"Your fisted mate called me a glorified hoer and as I have never and will never sell my body I find the word very offensive and a mark on my honour if I let it go by," Rose explained.

Jones looked from the pissed of woman in his claw to his first mate,

"Do you not know how to be treating a woman any more men?" He asked.

"Cause if not think upon this, Hell have no fury like a woman scorned!" Jones told them as he let her go.

"Now set a course for Tortuga!"

"Why captain?" Bootstrap asked.

"We have a living among us now and she's to remain living till the time comes!" He explained walking off.

"Well I guess I should thank him for that at least," Rose said to Bootstrap as they went back to work.

"I'm surprised he didn't put you down in the brig," Bootstrap admitted looking shocked.

"No that will come when I actually do hit some one!" She laughed picking up the ropes.

Mean while up at the wheel of the ship Davy Jones was half heartedly listening to his fisted mate whine about not being able to give the 'hoer' a good whipping.

"I'm out of tobacco again which means its time for you to shut up, stopping using that world and hurry up and get us to Tortuga!" Jones sighed putting his pip away.

Noticing the 'I'm going to kill you if you don't' tone he scuttled off to do as he was told. Davy Jones sighed he needed his tobacco before he suffered another migraine which with this crew was going to be impossible. He groaned but resisted the urge to bang his head on the ships wheel. He just hoped they'd get to Tortuga soon.

Little did he know that that's was where the Bleeding Ruby and crew were all ready.

"Captain who are we looking for?" Rodger asked as they walked round the port.

"I'll know them when I see em so wait!" captain Levey replied looking round.

Then a moment latter she smiled,

"This way!"

Rodger sighed and followed his captain.

She lead them over to a table were a ground of four were sitting, one lady and three men.

"To what do we ow this pleaser Lass?" The older man asked.

"You know very well Barbossa what I'm doing here," Levey smiled sitting down.

"Aye that I do, but fist introductions are in order. You know Mr Gibbs. Well this be Will turner and Elizabeth swan," Barbossa introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Not sure if my brother ever spoke of me but I'm Jack Sparrows sister Captain Emma Levey," She smiled them turned to Barbossa with a saver look.

"Aye lass to business," Barbossa nodded, well the others still got there head round this new fact.

"Aye to business," Levey nodded as well.

"You've spoken to Tia Dalma?" Barbossa asked leaning forward.

"Of course I did even got a jar of dirt," She smiled holding up said jar.

Will raise an eyebrow as he remembered the jar jack had.

"She told me to find you and jacks crew to find what I want," Levey explained.

Barbossa nodded,

"She told me to expected you but I thought that the bloody Rose would you be with you as well, where is the lass?" Barbossa asked.

"Arr well she's… err… enjoying a new experiences," Captain Levey smiled. Roger rolled his eyes.

Barbossa laughed out loud causing the others to look at him wired.

"You sold your second mate to him just like your brother!" He laughed as she hung her head.

"No she wanted to go…"

"Wait you left your second mate with Davy Jones?" Will asked.

Levey looked at Will closely,

"You look like your father boy," she smiled.

"Not anymore," Will replied.

"Don't worry bout him Rose will look after him for now I'm sure of it but we're getting off the track. I need the heart to get her, my brother and my ship back!"

Levey explained.

"Your ship? But the pearl was jacks ship?" Elizabeth said looking confused.

"Jack was the captain but the lass be its maker," Barbossa explained.

"That reminds me," Levey said before hitting him over the head," that's for taking the ship, and then blowing holes in it!"

"Pirate," He and monkey jack smiled.

"So what's your plan?" Captain Levey asked.

"We were just talking about that when you arrived," Barbossa relied.

"Well then fill the grieving sister in," Captain Levey smiled leaning forward all ears.

"We be going after Lord Beckett who we guess Norrington gave the heart to," Elizabeth told her.

"So it's a Sparrow plan? We make it up as we go?" Levey smiled apparently happy with this.

'Aye expected as with all things lass I be wanting some insurance," Barbossa smiled.

"What do you be wanting from the bounty? The chance to kill Jack your self?" She asked.

"That would be a fine thing or the pearl thought Sparrow choose which in the end," He told her.

"And what do you get out of this voyage?" Levey asked turning to the others.

Will and Elizabeth shared a look before will replied,

"We ow jack this," he said shortly.

Both captains shared a knowing look, before nodding in agreement.

"AS all ways Barbossa I regret idly have to work with you to get what I want,"

"Aye but I do love working on your ship it's of a higher grade then the pearl," Barbossa smiled getting to his feet.

"Just remember that it is my ship and thus I am the captain of the bleeding Ruby! And you only like her more cause she's bigger. " she told him getting to her feet as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'll never get tiered of that," Bootstrap smiled as the lights of Tortuga came in to view.

"Each port is all ways a wonder to a ship," Rose replied as Davy Jones walked over.

"Captain," Bootstrap said as they turned to him.

"You're going on land with a few others. You are to only buy food and drink. Enough for a few months then we will come back if you're still with us," He explained looking stern as he passed her, a pouch of money.

Rose nodded in understanding.

Bootstrap left them then to go find some thing to cover his face. Once he was gone Jones passed her, another pouch. Rose smiled

"The need for tobacco is a greet one?"

"Don't get smug just get me some and we'll defiantly be back to port," Davy Jones replied.

Rose nodded putting the money away.

"Good then getting going and don't be to long," Jones told her as Bootstrap and two other still human looking man appeared.

"Aye captain," Rose replied walking off in to port.

While the man took the food and drink back to the ship rose and Bootstrap went off to buy some offer supplies. The pair enter a bar which was quiet.

"Rose what you doing her the ruby all ready left?" the bar man smiled.

"Has she… oh yes the Captain gave me some time off though did she leave me anything?" Rose asked giving him two coins.

'Matter of fact she did. Though did think you'd be here this quick for it," he told her parsing her, an envelop.

"Sit," She told Bootstrap who was hovering. "Two pints and as much of your fines that this will buy," Rose smiled tossing him the second pouch.

He opened it up and grinned,

"Enjoy with no questions," the Barman smiled before leaving the two to fill her order.

"What's the letter tell you?" Bootstrap asked as he drank up.

"That my Captains a sarcastic cow who's getting what's coming to her when she comes to get me," Rose replied drinking up her self.

"More jokes bout you and Jones?" Bootstrap laughed.

"Yea and that she working with Barbossa and your son who says hi by the way to get the heart," She smiled at Bootstraps face as he took in what she had just said.

"Letter for you as well from him," Rose told him parsing it over as the bar man came back with a bag.

"Her you go lass, though when did you tack up the stuff?" He asked as she placed another letter in the bag.

"Didn't mate it's for another," she replied as they left.

After a few minutes bootstrap put the letter away,

"Don't know why the boy cares?" he told her as the walked back.

You're his father Bill. The one he though lost for years and now he's found you of course he's going to care for ye," Rose replied starting up the Planck.

Bootstrap was silent now.

"Captain wants to see you Rose," the French shell told her.

"Man what did I do this time?" Rose sighed walking off to the captain's cabin.

Rose knocked on the ornate doors before entering the cabin. She was surprised by the beauty of the room that he hides in. Jones was now where in sight so she looked round.

The carvings in the walls were scary but still lovely, as was the organ that seamed to grow right out of the ship. As she got closer to the organ she noticed the craving of a woman. She seamed to mesmerize anyone who looked upon her.

"Mesmerizing isn't she?" came Jones voice as he came out of the shadows behind her.

"Yes," Rose nodded finally tearing her eyes away and looking at him, "Who was she?"

Jones him self spent a moment staring at the figure, before looking into Rose's eyes, which were a shaded of Very light grey,

"The passed," He told her flatly.

Rose understood that the subject was off limits, she nodded and past him the bag,

"Didn't know if you had a preference in tobacco so I got the best I knew of," she explained.

"Thank you Lassie," Jones replied bowing his head a little tacking the bag.

"If that's all I'll be off before the crew gets any ideas," Rose told him walking away.

Jones watched her go before looking again at the figure. After a moment he opened the bag and found two things, a load of high quality tobacco and a letter.

Opening the letter he found it to be from Captain Levey. He sniggered to him self as he read the letter, which read:

To Davy Jones,

We are leaving shortly now to go retrieve your heart. During this time I will be sending regular letters to my second mate and her to me. You will not stop this, as this is my way of knowing she is still alive. You will also in sure that she does now grow any of your crew's trade marks while with you.

I also apologies for any inconveniences that she may causes you with her temper but alas that is her nature. You may have found out about her miss liking of the word hoe, I pity any man who says it to her. Will write soon, may the winds be with you, from captain Levey… and the monkey jack.

P.S. I do hope that what ever is left in you of your heart doesn't fall to a certain grey eyed person as I will be needing her back! First mates are expendable, second mates are not!

"Quite a captain that one!" Jones muttered to him self lighting up his pump and being surpassingly study by how good the tobacco was.

'Must get her to tell me how she came by this," Jones said putting the letter away.

He then walked out on beck to insure that his crew, were still working hard.

**Please review my work so that i know what you people are actually thinking about it. Please…… with cherries on top. **


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20 and Lindorie- Chan.

(forgot this on the end of chapter 3 sorry .)

"Piss," the French shell said to get Roses attention.

"Yea?' Rose replied as she pulled on the ropes.

"The crew thank you for picking him up the tobacco, after all it's the only thing that crams him," He explained pulling wither.

"Ye welcome now shut up before we get it," she smiled.

Rose then speared a look up at the captain who seamed to be off in his own little world as he looked off in to the sea.

"Get that bloody undead monkey out of here!" Captain Levey yelled as crashing sounds came form her cabin.

"What's Jack done now?" Barbossa sighed as the doors flow open and he came running out shortly followed by the fuming captain.

"Barbossa as much as I love the monkey keep it out of my room I don't need its wake up calls or help in plotting maps," She yelled putting her hat back on.

"Jack be sorry lass. After all he's only showing that he like yea," Barbossa replied, as jack looked apologetic from his shoulder.

Captain Levey sighed

"Damn monkey!" She muttered walking off to the helm where Roger stood.

"Can't stay mad at the monkey can you," Roger smiled.

"No but Barbossa's a broken man as well. Death took its tool on him. He hardly has any fight left in him," Levey replied clutching her head.

"Headache?" He asked.

"Yea, evil things."

After a moment she yelled to the crow's nest,

"Any sign of them yet?"

"No captain. Can't you give us a better idea of what were looking for?"

"The navy or a merchant ship!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

"Don't you have a compass like Jack's?" Elizabeth asked as she joined the captain.

"No Lass, my brothers compass was one of a kind just like him. But unlike him it's lost properly for ever," Captain Levey sighed.

"Sorry, Jack must be a bad subject," Elizabeth replied hanging her head.

Levey watch her for a moment,

"Not as bad as it is for you Lass,"

Elizabeth gave her a questioning look.

"Jack left his mark on you where it's hardest to forget. He left his mark on your heart didn't he and now you don't know what to do," she smiled.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but shut it and walked off.

"You're good Captain," Roger smiled.

"It's a woman touch to see when some one is in love or when there might be a chance for it to bloom," Levey explained looking to the sky.

"So that's why you were being evil to Rose," He laughed.

"No that's just me being evil and any way Rose… well Rose is Rose," she settled on before going back to her cabin.

Roger shock his head and went back to work him self.

While back on the Flying Dutchman there was a little bit of trouble brewing.

"What's going on?" Rose cried as the ship got thrown about.

"It seams the Kraken has a touch of indigestion," Davy Jones replied as she bumped into him.

"Sorry, and you saying that thing got a bad stomach… good old Jack," Rose sniggered looking over the rail.

"What you smiling about Lassie?" Jones asked looking over bored as well.

"That!" She smiled pointing to some thing floating on the sea along with ship wreckage.

Next thing Jones knew she was up on the side her jacket over his shoulder and her boots on the floor, then with a splash she dived in to the water.

"What happened?" Bootstrap asked as he and the others ran over.

"The Lass spotted something the kraken brought up," Davy Jones explained.

"What you find Lass?" Bootstrap Yelled down to her.

Rose didn't reply as she was swimming over to some thing.

Rose smiled as she picked it up them noticing something else. Realising what it was and how important it would be she hide it before shouting back to the Flying Dutchman,

"It's the hat," was all she said before swimming back.

"All that for a hat!" Jones smiled as he smocked his pip.

"Not just any hat. It be Jacks hat, He'll be wanting it when we get him back," Rose smiled placing it on her head.

Jones let out a laugh as she rang out her clothes,

"If lass, if yea get him back."

"It shell never leave my head till it's rightful owner returns to claim it," Rose said proudly.

"You a tough one Lassie, what is it that Sparrow and his sister done to win such unwavering support and loyalty from ye?" Jones asked puffing away.

Rose didn't reply straight away as she was putting her jacket and boots back on.

She turned her gaze from the ocean and back to his blue eyes.

"They stuck by me, helped me as I helped them when they needed it most. Their my friends don't need anything more than that, cause it's every thing they'd give me," She explained with a smile.

"Ye be a fool them. How do ye know that they want turn on ye, how do you know they want leave you here?" Jones asked getting up close and personal.

Rose just smiled,

"Cause you trust them."

"Trust can be broken," Jones trued, pointing a tentacle at her.

"Then you leave em or try to rebuild it if it's that important to you," Rose replied eyeing the tentacle.

Jones just watched her for a moment,

"You really believe in that trash about trust?"

"Ant got a lot else to believe in Captain Jones," Rose grinned at his raised eyebrow.

"Arr you give me a headache and yea smile to much, get lost before I chuck you to the kraken my self!" Jones told her walking off.

"Not getting soft on us captain are ye?" the first mate joked.

"You implying something!" Jones asked putting his pip away and using his soft but deadly tone.

"No Captain," he replayed regretting ever saying anything.

"Then get back to what you should be doing!" Jones growled tacking the helm.

Davy Jones continued to glare into the horizon for a long time after that.

"Some thing got him wound up right bad," Bootstrap said as he and rose watched some of the crew play liar's dice. Rose looked up at Davy Jones for a moment before shaking her head,

"Nah, he's just a man with a lot of both his mind and back."

"You women freak me out when you get like this," French shell replied passing her, a bottle of rum.

Rose smiled as she drank,

"Got to keep you man on ye toes some how!"

"But how can ye tell that bout ye captain and for that matter why aren't ye scared of us like most?" Shell asked.

Rose laughed,

"Ye just a lot of men, what's to be scared of? So ye look a little funny that goes in time and as for the captain if you watch and really see ye learn a lot bout a person," Rose explained parsing the bottle on.

Both Bootstrap and French shell looked up at the captain them each other and back before turning to Rose,

"Nope he's just pissed."

Rose just burst into laughter.

"What's going on down there?" Jones yelled at the sudden noise.

"Just Rose having a moment Captain," Bootstrap explained trying to shut her up.

"Rose! What did I tell ye?" Jones yelled looking pissed.

"Ok now he's pissed.," she whispered before, "Sorry captain Just remembered something funny I'm shutting it," Rose yelled back as both Bootstrap and shell had to hide there own laugher.

Thanks for the reviews but I would like some more as they inspire me to Write, and It would be nice to have some thing positive before I get my GCSE results on Thursday 24th.


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan and to Deez.

"Captain, off the starboard bow it be a navy ship!" The look out shouted down.

"At bloody last!" Captain Levey grinned getting out the telescope.

"Well?" Barbossa asked as he and the other two joined her at the helm.

"Get ready boy's its party time!" Levey grinned as a cheer came up from her men.

"Remember we tack the ship first, we needed information!" Levey reminded them.

"Aye, aye Captain," The crew chanted like good little boys.

"How do you do it?" Barbossa asked.

"It's a talent you never had," Levey replied tacking up her pistol with the others.

"She's good," Pintel and Ragetti nodded in agreement.

Pretty soon they were along side the navy ship and a spectacular display of pirating began. With in a short time the bleeding ruby had brought them to there knees.

"Line them up boys!" Rodger yelled as the captain boarded the ship.

"Why don't you just kill us?" Shouted one of the younger crew.

Captain Levey stopped and smiled down at him.

"Do you not know who I am savvy? I be captain Levey commander of the Bleeding Ruby!" She explained heading over to the captain of the navy ship as all the navy officers paled.

"I fought you second mate was dark haired?" Shouted an officer as he looked at Elizabeth.

"She is. The Blondes not the bloody Rose, and don't ask where she is!" Levey added.

"Captain," Levey smiled sweetly as she reached him.

"What does a pirate want with this ship?" He asked trying to stay strong.

"Information sir! Information on two things, the east India trading company's lord Beckett and what a certain James Norrington recently gave him?" Levey asked going in to full deadly pirate mode as she brew her sword.

The captain swallowed hard as she placed her sword under his chin.

"I'm not sure miss but the rumour be that it was the heart of Davy Jones him self!"

Levey smiled up at her crew.

"And where is the heart now? Beckett keeping it on him?" She tried to prompt an answer by playing with her sword.

"I don't know captain. But he did just leave to go looking for another ship recently."

"Oh god!" Levey cried turning to Barbossa who seamed to have clicked as well,

"Their going straight to the Dutchman, to Rose!"

"And with out the compass we have just as much trouble finding her as they would," Barbossa said.

"Lassie you sure Jack had the compass on him when the pearl went down?" Captain Levey and Barbossa called to Elizabeth.

"Yes sure of it. Norrington never touched the compass," she replied.

"Now then captain if you want to live, one last question! Did they sail up stream first?" Barbossa asked looking stern.

"No they never sail that way sir. They just went straight out to sea. Towards Isla Cruces I think," the captain told them.

"The chest! That's were we found the chest made they think the Dutchman stays close to that island?" Will said.

"Then that's where we head! Man tack some supplies quickly then back to ship we sail to the Isla Cruces!" Levey called to her crew as she head back to her ship.

"What happens if they reach the Dutchman first?" Elizabeth asked as they sailed off.

"The east India trading company gets control of the seas, we lose are chance of getting Rose, the pearl and jack back, but that's a worst case scenario" Levey told her.

"A lot of it depends on Davy Jones him self. Is he the type to play Beckett's game for his heart or not? That's the question!" Rodger asked.

"Aye that be the question!" Levey agreed.

"But how are we to find the Flying Dutchman? After all she can sail under water!" Pintel asked.

Barbossa shock his head,

"Not unless she's got an air tight area for our Rose cause she can't," Barbossa pointed out. All the crew thought about it for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"But what if they do?" Ragetti replied.

"Then they can't stay down to long!" Levey smiled.

Pintel and Ragetti nodded in understanding again.

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman Rose was being put thought her paces in a sparing match with some of the crew.

"Yea haven't lost your touch Rose!" Bootstrap called as she knocked him to the ground.

"Always could get you down Bill," Rose pointed out as she continued with the first mate now.

"Hay I got you once!" Bootstrap replied getting back up and trying again.

"Yea right only with the help of both, Pintel and Ragetti, as well as jack and Barbossa!" Rose lighted using the rigging to her help now.

"Liar! It was only jack's help!"

"You better not be starting another fight out there!" Came Davy Jones voice form his cabin boor which was slightly open.

"No sir just practising," the first mate called as he and Bootstrap tried to corner her.

"Not on my ringing your not!" Jones yelled as he came out just in time to have rose barley miss him as she jumped down.

"Ouch that hurt!" She said from where she had crash landed.

She blinked them froze,

"Ewe get it off now!" She called. Jones laughed as he spotted the little crustaceans that was climbing up her chest.

"Stop laughing and get your bloody pet off me!" Rose yelled as it started up her neck.

"Stand still then Lassie so I can get it!" Jones said as he tried to contain his laughter, some thing the rest of the crew wasn't doing.

"I am still!" She yelled at him "it's the one that's moving!"

Jones sniggered as he leaned down and caught the little fellow just as it reached her check.

"Thank you," Rose sighed as Jones inspected the little critter, them seconds later he throw the thing in to his mouth.

"Ewe and I though I ate some weird stuff," Rose said getting to her feet and dusting off.

"What else did you think we ate lassie?" Jones sniggered walking off to watch a game off liars dice.

"Not tiny crustaceans!" Rose replied leaning against the post next to him.

"For some one who claims to be a good observer you missed the one thing that's going on all around you," Jones smeared.

"Arr shut up and smoke on your pipe!" Rose told him punching his arm and walking off to the front of the ship.

"Ow, think I hit a nerve there," He whispered to the men as he light up said pipe

The crew snigger with him as they continued to play.

"Hay Rose how bout a song?" Bootstrap called over to her.

Rose shook her head,

"I need to be drunk to sing Bill as you know!" she replied looking out over the ocean.

"How much does it take to get the lass to sing?" Davy Jones asked for every the lover of music.

"On a full stomach or not?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"A lot I've way capn," Bill sighed, "any way lass time it was a fluke that I heard her," Bootstrap told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, and to Reverence.

Later that night Davy Jones stepped out for a late night pipe. He had just played out his heart jet again but still couldn't sleep so he thought the fresh air would do him some good.

Looking round he couldn't see that nights watch, then just as he was about to walk around he heard faint singing. He stopped to listen as he puffed away.

"From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight.

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive,"

The voice seamed to be coming from up and behind. Quietly he walked towards the stairs.

"If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died,  
And I'm singing,  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive"

Looking round he spotted Rose standing on the far side of the ship singing to the night ocean. Silently he silted him self down to listen.

"And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along,  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive,"

Her voice wasn't perfected but it was all right to listen to.

"And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be,  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died..."

"We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died"

Silently Jones tried to get away with out her spotting him.

"Happy, now?" Rose called. Jones froze 'busted!' was his one thought.

"Got a problem with the captain walking his ship at night Lassie?" Jones asked standing up straight.

"You do what you want," Rose replied walking down the steeps to continue her watch.

"Nice song by the way," Jones said walking with her.

"Just some thing me and captain Levey came up with one time we got caught," Rose told him.

"You're not bad you're self on your organ," Rose said looking up to the moon.

"Evey one got to have some thing to vent on!" Jones replied smocking away.

"How can you sand to smock so much?" Rose asked wafting the smock away from her.

Jones raised an eyebrow at her, then something clicked,

"You don't like the stuff do you," he inquired.

"My good for nothing parents wasted what money they did have on the stuff and ever since I've detested the stuff and its smell!" She explained.

"Well then I'm sorry," Jones said going to put his pipe away.

"Don't be just smoke it where I can't smell it! And what's with being so … nice Davy Jones?" Rose asked rising her own eyebrow.

"Would you prefer me to be the raging tempered ill mannered man most people take our type to be?" Jones asked looking annoyed.

"No just you're self. As jack said, 'be a good pirate and a good man!'" Rose replied.

"That be a fine line to tread Lassie," Jones said walking away.

"Yea but you manage it," Rose whispered after him.

While back on the Bloody Ruby the search for the Dountless continued. Captain Levey growled as she taped her fingers on the ships would work.

"Still nothing," Rodger told her sheepishly as he walked over.

"Nothing, No sign of the Dountless and no letter from Rose in the last culpa of weeks either!" She replied angrily.

Just as she said this, a carrier, bird flow over them. Levey took out her pistal and shoot the bird down on to the deck.

"Bring me that letter!" She bellowed down to the crew.

Seconds later jack the monkey brought the letter to the captain.

"Thank you jack," she smiled at him before opening the letter and grinning.

"Rose?" Rodger asked trying to read it over her shoulder.

"Yea, would you like me to read it?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him. Rodger blushed and nodded.

Dear captain Levey,

Sorry I haven't written sooner but work on the Dutchman has been some what hard of late and I've only now got the time because the ship is under water and just my luck that the only air tight place on this god forsaken ship is squid mans cabin. One is not amused with this, so I have stolen both ink and paper to write back to you.

Nothings really happened though. A few fights but so far I've escaped a lashing. Crews got use to me now so its boring again, just go from day to day with nothing to do but be sarcastic and try to get some action and no not that kind of action you perverted sparrow! Jones is just like any other captain Evil but fair. Thought slightly worried about one tentacle of his its even more unnatural than the rest. It's like this one is not under his control what so ever. Bill (who says hi) and I have started calling it the rouge tentacle. Yes this is another attempted at causing some thing to happen on this very boring ship.

Well I've got to go now captain Jones has just come back and is waiting to yell at me for both stilling his equipment and resting on his beloved organ. At last some thing to do. Well hope is well with the crew write soon so I know that you're still alive. From Rose.

"Poor Rose is getting board," Rodger sniggered then stopped as he caught the captain's worried look.

"Capn?" Regatta asked noticing as well.

"Barbossa I want as much speed from those sails as possible!" She yelled down to him.

"What's the hurry?" He called back.

"They've got an air tight cabin for Rose!" was all she said disappearing into her own cabin.

Mean while on the Flying Dutchman Rose had found her excitement. She groaned as she was held on I've side by two members of the crew.

"Hold her tight boy's I've got to teacher her what happens to thieves on this ship!" Jones smiled as he held the whip. Rose just glared at him,

"ha, ha Jones your just looking for a reason to give me a taste of leather, and any way it was just some paper and ink!" she yelled at him thought not struggling against her captures.

"That may be Lass but your still getting 25 for it. Hold her fast boys!" Jones Yelled. The crew cheered as they watched there captain at work. Rose bit her lip as the whip stuck her, and just to piss the captain off even more, she counted them off allowed. Bootstrap sighed and slapped a hand to his head, would Rose never learn?

Once Jones had reached 25 lashes he walked over and rubbed salt in to the new cuts on her back.

"Crap, you've got cold hands!" Rose hissed at the pain.

Bootstrap could have died just then as the crew busted into laughter. Apparently not he sighed. Jones how ever looked like he would have killed her. Pushing her agents the mast he growled in her ear,

"Next time I'll warm them up for yea!" then to the crew,

"Put her in the brig for the night!"

As they bragged her away he turned to Bill, who was still in shock,

"Did the Lass not get taught respect?"

Bootstrap looked up at him,

"That was respect captain, she didn't put up a fight!" he explained going back to work.

Thanks for reading and for reviewing .. 'Id also like to wish good luck to all others who are getting gcse results tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, and to Reverence.

A few days latter and the Flying Dutchman was anchored a little way off of a small island. Most of the crew had gone assure. Leaving Rose and Bill to guard the ship. Never had any idea where the captain was, but knowing he couldn't be on land.

Rose sighed as she looked out over the crystal blue Caribbean waters. She badly what'd to go for a swim just to clean off for a little.

"Bill If the Captain shows his face tell him I've just gone for a quick swim would yea?" She asked tacking off her boots and jacket.

Bill looked over at her with a questioning look them smiled,

"Sure Lass just don't be to long or you might just get that seconded lashing he offered you."

"I'll be back before he knows, just keep an eye on my things for me," She told him before jumping in.

Rose had been swimming ever since Bill took her in as a child. She loved it, her friends would joke that she was like a fish when in the water and if let she would spend her whole day just swimming around. Rose would take a deep breath every so often and swim as deep as she could trying to find the sea bottom, each time she got a little closer to land. Then one time as she surfaced for air an all too familiar voice reached her.

"And just what do yeh think your doing out here?"

"Jesus christ!" Rose cried almost sinking below again with the shock, "Don't do that!" she replied truing. Jones was floating there fully clothed, head and shoulders above the water. His tentacles where fighting to reach the water, those that could where playing with it.

He just watched her with an angry expression. Rose tried not to laugh at him as she watched little drops off water on his skin.

"Well answer me!" he demanded after a moment.

"Swimming, I thought that was obvious Jones," Rose replied rising an eyebrow, "unless you thought I was trying to escape!"

"What else was I suppose to think?" He asked rising his voice a little.

Rose rolled her eyes,

"If you had talked to Bill first…,"

Jones cut her off,

"What is it with you and Mr Tuner, You all ways relay on him. If I didn't know any better I would think some thing was going on between you two," Jones Sneered.

'Wham' Rose slapped him right a cross the face.

"Don't you dare ever imply that again!" She yelled at the stunned captain," Bill took me in as a child, gave me a better life and I ow him a lot for that. Bill is like a father to me so don't you dare imply that some thing's going on between us!" Rose told him before diving back under water and swimming away. Well she tried to but Jones pulled her back by the wrist.

"Let me go!" Rose cried as she struggled against him. Jones just held her tightly to him with his hand on her hip. Then once Rose had tired her self out,

"I'm sorry that was out of line even for me," he apologised.

Rose froze and looked at him with a shocked face.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Rose just starring at him in shock and Jones with his arm round her.

"It's not that much of a shock. Me saying sorry is, it?" Jones asked trying to break the silence. Rose sniggered then busted out into laughter and barring her head on his shoulder.

"Now that's the Rose I know," Jones sneered as she continued to laugh into his shoulder.

"Sorry captain I should have told you before diving in," Rose said looking him in the eyes again. For some reason Jones didn't reply but just starred back into her eyes. Rose starred back as a few of his tentacles tried to reach her. Then a call came from the Dutchman which brought them back to the present.

"Rose letter for you!"

"You should get back," Jones instructed letting her go and looking away.

Rose slowly swam back as she tried to get rid of the blush on her face.

Jones looked down at his hand as she swam away. He had felt the scares on her back though her shirt. Then he shook his head and set of him self.

"You were out far Lass," Bill said handing her back her things.

"Been a while so I just went for it," Rose smiled at him as she put her things back on. Bill nodded and handed her the letter.

"It's from the captain," She told him opening up, and reading it allowed to him,

Dear Rose and Bill,

Bad news Lord Becket has the heart and is out looking for Jones now. He's heading towards Isla Cruces on the idea that Jones stays close to the chest. We are also heading that way to try and get the heart, but for safety reasons I would like to now regularly where the Flying Dutchman is and where it's heading, also if it decides to take another dunk with you on board. Keep me informed Rose! From Captain Levey.

P.S watch out for the tentacle!

Bill and Rose shared a look.

"Looks like things are heating up now," Bill smiled.

Rose nodded,

"I'd better go write a reply now," She said starting to walk forward only to bump into the captain who had just appeared.

"Another letter to write?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yea. Becket's out looking for us at the Isla Cruces so Captain Levey wants to know where we are," Rose explained tacking a steep towards the cabin.

Jones nodded and let her go,

"I take you know where the paper is?" He sneered.

"I'm sure I can find it captain," Rose replied disappearing in to the cabin.

Jones turned round to talk to Bill but stopped when he saw Bill's face. It was one of shear astonishment.

"Yes Mr Turner?" Jones asked lighting his pipe.

He pointed to where Rose had just gone and started to stammer about some thing.

"Spit it out man!"

"She… never… what … Rose?" Bill sighed and walked away.

"Strange family!" Jones muttered to him self turning to the sea.

A day or so later Rose's letter arrived along with the bird that would be lunch for the captain. A shot rang out then,

"Letter please!" Shouted the captain.

"Here yea go captain," Pintail said passing her the letter.

She smiled then turned to Ragetti, who was just next to his buddy, "Come on then Ragetti, you wanted to learn how to read so now's your chance," she told him parsing him the letter. He looked hesitant but took the letter. Then with a big swallow he tried to read the letter.

"Dear Capn

We are unfortunately close to Isla Cruces and can not change are heading thanks to the second abut of horridly weather."

Ragetti smiled at being able to read the first line with only a few mistakes. So with the encouragement of both the Captain and pintail he continued.

"Jones says we will try to keep away from Lord Becket but is not promising any thing. Pleas hurry up and find that bloody heart Capn, I think I'm really losing it here. Can't go in to detail as I know that this is being read allowed (if Regatta well done) but the captain actually apologised to me today for steeping over the line? Please hurry, Rose,"

"Well she sounds like she's having fun," Elizabeth smiled as Regatta smiled with pride.

Captain Levey shock her head,

"No sounds like she's worried about some thing, my guess that it's some thing to do with Jones that's got her spooked," She explained looking out over the sea.

"Well as you all say I'm sure my father will look after her…… for that matter why is that?" Will asked (it had been bothering him for a while now).

"Tell ye latter William but right now we need to keep moving! I want that heart and soon!" Captain Levey roared sending them all running off to work. Well all but Elizabeth.

"Some thing wrong Lass?" Levey asked raising an eyebrow.

"If this Rose is such a notorious pirate then why she scared of Davy Jones now, when she wasn't to start with?" Elizabeth asked in a high and mighty tone.

"Lessen her Lass cause I'm the captain on this ship and I don't care how any one else has let you talk to them, but you do not talk down to me on my own ship and as for Rose she would have ripped your thought out for that one so if she worried about some thing chances are there's a very good reason for worrying!" Captain Levey explained in a angry tone.

Elizabeth just glared at her before walking off to 'help'.

**Hoped you like the chapter please review. Just found out my gcse and I have done really well with 1 d 5 c 1 b and 1 a. hope you did just as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, and to Jujuberry. Thank you.

Things were tense now on the Dutchman. The whole crew knew now that thing where coming to a head and that 'hopefully' in a short time Rose would be living and things would be safe again. The crew where also looking forward to a good fight, which was a rare event on the Flying Dutchman. As a result most where spending there time cleaning up there weapons.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bootstrap asked walking over to Rose who was staring off into the distance.

"Nothing really just thinking about how wired its going to be when I go. I'll miss our time together," she smiled at him.

Bootstrap raised a starfish covered eye brow,

"Am I the only one your gunna miss?" he asked in his fatherly tone. Rose gave him a confused look.

"Who…," then it clicked and she dropped her head blushing, "Bill, what do you thinks going on?" she asked looking back at him.

Bill smiled,

"I could say what I think Rose but it's not my place. You're a big girl now time to start using that noggin. Though I do suggest that you think about what you do or don't want!" he told her giving her a nudge.

Rose smiled at him as she got him off,

"I'll make sure to tell will everything about you," she told him as she was called up to the helm.

"Yea what do you want?" Rose asked joining Davy and the first mate at the helm.

"Watch your toungue!" Maccus (first mate) growled at her.

Rose raised an eye brow at him,

"You I'm not going to miss!" She told him flatly.

Maccus went and hide in the corner felling sorry for him self. Rose sniggered but stopped when she noticed the looked Jones was giving her.

"Oh lighten I'm Jones I'm going to say sorry to him later!" Rose told him crossing her arms.

"Just don't get your hopes up to high lassie, your captain doesn't actually have the heart, the navy does and in less she gets it soon you, be staying with us for a while yet," Jones remained her.

Rose just looked at him for a moment before smiling then shaking her head and looking away. Jones raised his eye brows at this which caused her to chuckle a little.

"And what was that about?" He asked making his little popping noise. Rose shook her head as she continued to chuckle a little bit. Jones advanced on her,

"You going to tell me or do I have to give you a taste of the whip as a leaving present?" He asked in a beadly tone. Rose raised an eye brow,

"You're like a little school boy Jones! Getting up tight over a simple little act," she told him leaning against the railing.

"Oh really, I'm acting like a little school boy!" he replied raising his eyebrows again. Rose nodded.

"Well then lassie you're acting like a little school girl whose got something to hide!" He sneered.

Rose just smiled "haven't we all?"

Just as she finished speaking a shot rang out for no where. Both Jones and Rose felt a searing pain in their sides.

Jones was unfazed by the wound after all he was the, great unfeeling Davy Jones. Rose how ever was not and she fell forward clutching the wound in her side not caring that she was now leaning agenised said Davy Jones for support. She let out another cry of pain before falling in to unconsciousness. Jones quickly caught her before she could do further damage to her self then started barking orders out to the crew. Bootstrap was at his side in seconds, with out a world he took Rose from the captain.

"Crap!" He cursed looking at the wound.

"Mr Turner get her to the safety of my cabin and look after her!" Jones instructed getting ready for battle. Bill nodded and carefully carried her off to the cabin. Jones looked at his blood covered hand and the bloody that was on his shirt, red and black mixed. He felt his temper rise and clenched his fisted,

"Ready the guns!" He Yelled.

Meanwhile on the Dauntless commodore James Norrington was beaming with pride as his gun smocked.

"Good shot Commodore, I do believe you got one," Lord Beckett told him shutting his telescope.

"Thank you, but now its time for the real fun," He smiled as the crew readied the guns.

"Remember I've still got to make my deal," Becket reminded him.

"Don't worry there be enough left for you to make a deal with but I know for a fact that last one had some thing to do with Sparrow, Call it a gut feeling," James smiled.

"Very well commodore fire at will,"

James was just about to give the order to fire when another party fired on him.

"Get them scurvy dogs!" Yelled Captain Levey as she and the bleeding Ruby entered the fray, guns smocking and aderinerly running.

"There's no sign of the Lass on deck!" Barbossa called.

"Well find out later right now I want that heart! Rodger pull up long side!" She Yelled back "fire boys!" and another round was sent towards the Dauntless, who was starting to feel just a little out numbered.

All of a sudden Maccus appeared next to the captain.

"Don't do that in the middle of a fight!" Levey yelled as she hit him over the head repeatedly.

"I bring a massage from the Captain. Says we've got to pull out or Rose ant going to make it!" he told her.

Her face drained of all colour and she stopped in the action of hitting him,

"That first shot!" Barbossa said.

"Hit her and the captain so we've got to get the Lass to Tia Dalma before the poison takes her he says. So your to take care of them and meat us as soon as!" Maccus explained.

"Poison?" Rodger asked looking worried as well.

"Aye the captain's blood entered her wound and its poison to the living," Maccus explained.

Levey nodded,

"You just look after her."

He nodded then vanished.

Soon after that the Dutchman vanished beneath the waves, leaving the Dauntless in the capable hands of the Bleeding ruby's crew who was now a very pissed off lot of pirates and knew just how to return the favour to the navy and east India trading company.


	9. Chapter 9

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, Jujuberry, Ninja Stealth Noise, and to Kerry Thank you.

Bootstrap could only remember one other time when he had been so worried and that was when William was being born, but back then he had his friends with him to support him. Though now he was alone and no one to help as the closest thing he had to a daughter was bleeding to death and had poison in her body. Rose let out another cry of pain and Bootstrap applied more pressure to the wound on both sides.

"Garr… I'm gone rip… Arr … that bastards balls off!" Rose cursed as she clenched her teeth with the pain.

"Save your strength and don't talk!" Bootstrap told her with a worried voice.

Rose half heartedly smiled,

"Don't give me that Crap Bill!" Rose tried but stopped with another cry, "I'm not going to the angel's just jet."

Just then the doors to the cabin opened and a very solemn captain limped in. he walked over to the bed hidden in the corner and looked down at the two. He went to say some thing but Rose cut him off,

"Don't say you're sorry or any of that shit Arr!" Rose yelled at him.

"We need some more bandages Captain!" Bootstrap pleaded looking really worried. Jones didn't say anything as he walked away. He came back a few moments later with some clean white shirt's which he started to tear into strips.

The two worked quietly together to patch her up as best they could. Both choosing to ignore the unlady like words coming out of Rose's mouth as the pain got to her.

eventually Rose fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Mr Turner your no good to any one in the condition your in now, as your captain I order you to get some sleep and then come back in the morning to look over the lass!" Jones told him giving him a pointed look. Bootstrap went to argue but Jones stopped him,

"I'm not going any were, I'll watch her while you get some rest now go before I remove you my self!" He ground the lasted party. Bill nodded and with one lasted look at Rose left the room.

Once the door was shut Jones looked down at Rose and sighed. He wouldn't deny the guilt he felt well made to his crew. He sighed again as he sat down on the floor leaning against the bed. No sooner had he sat down then Rose's hand flopped over and used his head as a rest. Jones made his popping noise as he looked at the hand that had come into his line of vision. Lighting up his pipe he took the time to study it. In all the time she had been sailing with him on the Dutchman he hadn't noticed that she ware some sort of black fabric on her hands. He guessed they helped protected her hands. He also hadn't noticed the single silver ring she wore on her hand. He shrugged and settled down puffing away on his pipe and staring off into know where and lessening for anything that would me Rose had taken a turn for the worse.

Rose awoke some time later as she had another painfull attack from the poison. Once she could see straight again she looked round the dimly light cabin. She knew where she was but not where its owner was. Breathing heavily and with slightly bleary eyes she noticed a bleary out line of a man asleep against the bed posted. She knew she had never seen this man before but just there was something to him that she couldn't place. Then as she watched him something poked its head out from under his long hair. In move its head from side to side looking at her then in a quick move moment it scurried over to her hand witch was closes to the man. Rose smiled as it played with her hand before some how working a ring on to her middle finger then running back to its master. Rose didn't have time to think about what had just happened as sleep claimed her again.

Jones jolted awake as the ship gave a terrible lurch. He quickly looked up at Rose who was now deadly pall. He put a hand to her head and cursed she was freezing, though still alive. He removed his coat and draped it over her before fetching some more sheets from various places. Some right from the crews beds that were still being used. When he came back to the cabin Bill was there trying to warm Rose up as well.

"How much longer till we reach her?" He asked.

"The end of the day if this wind holds but…" Jones trailed off.

"But! But what? But is not a good word!" Bill pressed as he opened the door to leave. Jones stopped but with out even looking back he replied,

"But even then there's no guarantee she'll live," and with that he left.

Bootstrap looked down and Rose and clutched her hand in his own two,

"Come on Rose you're stronger than this. You can pull through this! You have two what will Jack and Emma do, with out you there to keep em safe?" Bootstrap asked her almost still form. Nothing no replies just the sharp intake of breath.

"Come on Rose you pulled through every other time, hay you even pulled off stuff that Jack thought impossible and now you're gonna let some bloody poison and gun shoot take you out?" Bootstrap said clutching her hand tightly. All of a sudden Rose squeezed his hand a little. His head shoot up and saw the small smile on Rose's face. . Bill stayed with her the whole day not daring to leave her for a second.

Jones came back into the room later.

"We here, go put some blankets in the boat," He instructed as he picked Rose's still sleeping form up. Naturally she leaned towards him and the heat he offered. He stiffened slightly as he followed Bootstrap out to the boats. As gently as they could they put her in the boat and set off for Rose's only hope now, Tia Dalma.


	10. Chapter 10

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, Jujuberry, Ninja Stealth Noise, and to Kerry Thank you.

Tia Dalma was waiting for them out side her hut.

"Davy Jones I knew you'd be coming but when you do you bring me my friend nearly at deaths door thanks to the poison that flows in your veins!" She yelled at him as he Carried Rose in to the hut and the bed that was already prepared. Jones turned to her with a look that to any one else would have been enough to shit them self's, but Tia Dalma sighed as she saw the many emotions in his eyes.

"Out all of you, I needed room to work. Yes Bootstrap I'll call if I needed any thing. But as for you Jones you shouldn't even be here haven't you still got almost a decade before you can walk on land again?" She asked as he walked through the door. He stopped dead just out of the door as what she had said sunk in. he spun around but the door was all ready shut.

He turned to the few members of his crew that had come with him.

"What you staring at?" He yelled at them," get your sorry faces back to the ship!" He yelled.

"Not you Mr Turner you're staying here in case they need any thing!" Jones grounded at him before getting back into the boot.

"Aye captain," Bill nodded as he watched them go.

While this was going on the Bleeding Ruby was only a few hours behind the Dutchman.

"You sure that was wise?" Elizabeth asked a very pissed off Captain Levey.

Levey glared at her,

"Yes the thousandth time Miss Sawn don't question the Captain on her own ship!" Levey yelled at her.

Elizabeth was taken a back by her sudden out burst.

"Yes Miss Sawn I am happy with what I decided to do with Commodore Norrington!" she sighed.

"What did she do?" Will asked, Rodger who smiled evilly at him.

"She left him and the heart on the Isla cruses being chased by about half of are crew just to keep him there till we get back for the trade," Rodger laughed out loud, over the noise of the Captain losing it again at Barbossa who had only offered her an apple.

"Ok, ok then Lass you don't want an apple but can I interested you any thing else?" He asked pulling fruit out from pockets all over the place including a pineapple out from under his hat. The whole crew looked at the old captain with a funny look. The silence was broken by a yell for the crows nest,

"It's the Dutchman!"

Jones and Bill where now inside the hut with, Tia Dalma and Rose who was now sleeping peacefully.

"she'll live now but your boys got her here just in time any later and she wouldn't be with us any more," Tia Dalma told them as she pulled a sheet in front of the bed so Rose could sleep in peace. Jones was just about to ask her something when the door crashed open. Next thing any one knew Captain Levey had him by the front of his shirt and was yelling,

"You got her shot and you got her poisoned!"

Jones blinked at the fuming woman captain who was glaring good enough to kill even him.

"If you're going to turn him in to squid rings would you do it outside," Tia told her.

At this Levey dragged him out side to his doom.

"And he was the one who warmed us of a woman's fury," Bill sighed as he shock Wills hand over the sound of Captain Levey trying Jones in to squid rings.

"Poor man I wouldn't wish that on any one," Rodger said as Tia handed out drinks.

They came back into the hut after a few minutes, Captain Levey looking pissed and Jones looking very pale.

"Well how is she?" Levey asked looking down at Rose.

"She's going to live but that's not what I'm worried about," Tia sighed from her site. The group turned to her.

"Then what is?" Barossa got to the question first.

"The blood bond she's now entered," She explained smiling at Jones who was sitting in a corner smocking by the window.

"Blood…bond?" Bill asked looking worried more so than Will thought he should be.

Tia Dalma nodded then sighed.

"Blood was shared with her and Davy Jones. Now if Jones had been a normal man it wouldn't mean anything but as you can all see this is not the case. Now I'm not sure what it fully means yet but it seems to allow a cetain pirate captain the ability to be on land when he shouldn't!" She explained.

"I was wondering about that," Will admit.

"As wonderful as this conversation is how long till the lass is better?" Jones asked from his window.

"You really are heartless!" Levey yelled at him from her seat next to Roses bed.

Jones just raised an eyebrow.

"A few days' top just needs to sleep it off now," Tia explained.

"Then in that cause I shell return to my ship and come back tomorrow!" and with that he left.

"I'd shoot him but I know it wouldn't work," Levey said after the others returned to the ruby.

"I think he would to," Tia told her knowingly. Levey gave her a confused look then looked at Rose.

"You really think so? Rose's did say in a letter that something had happened but couldn't write about it," She told her turning back to Tia.

Tia Dalma sighed,

"I'm not sure of what's to come for are motley lot but I do know this your all going to have to stick together to get through it," She told the captain before disappearing into the rooms out back.

When Jones got back to the Flying Dutchman he went straight to his cabin. After a moment of just standing there he burst out in anger and started to trash the less important objects in the room. After a few moments he sank to the floor against a pillar. He turned his head and glared at the caving of a woman.

"I carved my heart out and yet you still find ways to hurt me!" he snarled.

"Was turning me into this not enough you had to almost kill the first person to try and get close as well!" he continued. The figure stayed motionless as if trotting him. So much for unfeeling, he thought settling down for an uneasy night.

Thanks for the reviews but I would like some more before I update again and I'm not sure when that will be as I am starting college week after next but I'll up date when I came for ye .


	11. Chapter 11

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, Jujuberry, Ninja Stealth Noise, and to Kerry Thank you.

A few days passed before Rose woke up, Levey, Bootstrap and Barbossa were in the hut at the time.

"What hit me?" Rose asked sitting up and regretting it right away.

"A bullet and then Poison," Levey explained sitting down with her.

"Well that was nice of them," Rose smiled looking down at the new scare just above her hip.

"What happened to staying safe?" Levey asked.

Rose grinned,

"Pirate!"

"Arr she wakes," Tia smiled walking into the room and seeing her.

"Can't keep me down long!"

"You've been out for three days!" Barbossa told her as he offered her, an apple which to every ones surprise she took.

"What, I'm hungry!" she said munching on it.

"Eat up then he's got loads!" Levey sighed as he starting pulling fruit out again.

Rose just laughed at him as jack (monkey) joined in as well.

As this was going on the door opened and Jones walked in. every thing stopped as the pair looked at each other.

"Thank you," Rose smiled backing the silence.

"For what Lassie?" He asked looking any where but at her.

"For saving my life, if you hadn't left the fight I wouldn't be here now," She explained.

Jones looked back at her for a moment then,

"Well if you died how would I get my heart back?" He asked lighting his pip.

Rose glared at him then smiled,

"What ever squid man!" the whole room burst into laughter well all but Jones.

"You want another lashing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you warm your hands up first!" she replied still laughing. Every one looked at the pair now slightly worried.

"WE don't want to know your prefrences thank you Rose!" Captain Levey told her.

"Excuse me!" Rose cried as Jones looked shocked and a distend colure appeared on his checks.

"Nope I don't want to know what you and Mr Jones have been up to!" Levey replied with an evil smile.

"Your sick Captain you really are! I have know Idea what David every saw in you!" Rose yelled at her captain as she tried to get up.

"Who's' David?" Jones asked Barbossa who was standing next to him.

"David would be Emma's husband not that she sees the poor man a lot," He explained.

"That's anything you two!" Bootstrap yelled at Rose and captain Levey who where getting in to a five year olds fight. Both stopped and looked at him with wounded puppy dog eyes.

"That won't work so behave your selves!" He told them waging his finger at them.

Just then Tia Dalma came into the room carrying some clean bandages for Rose.

"Right you lot out while I change the bandages!" she said pointing to the door.

"And no peaking!" Levey called after them.

"So did I miss any thing?" Rose asked as Tia looked over the wound.

"No not really," Levey replied looking over her nails.

"Do you feel any different?" Tia asked as she started to banged her up.

"No not really why should I?" Rose asked.

Tia and Levey shared a look before answering her.

"You shared blood with Jones even if you didn't mean to," Levey started.

"Yea that I know but what's it mean?" She asked tucking her shirt in.

"It means there's now a blood bond between the pair off you. Don't ask what it means all we know is that Jones can now walk on land when ever he wants!" Tia Dalma explained. Rose was slight for a moment as she finished dressing.

"Then what come will come," she shrugged putting Jack's hat back one her head.

"You're drafted!" Levey sighed/ smiled at her.

"Just like some one else we know," Rose smiled as the door opened again and Will stuck his head in.

"I'd know that little face any where," Rose smiled walking over to the confused boy, "it be my little brother William," She smiled hugging him.

"Brother?" He asked confused as she let him go.

"Aye Will Rose here is as good as your big sister," Bill explained placing a hand on both of them.

"What I don't understand no one said I had a sister!" Will said looking confused.

"It wasn't wildly known Will that Bill took me in as a child," Rose explained.

Will shared a look at the two them smiled before pulling them both into a hug,

"I have a family!" He smiled let them go and laughing at there worried faces,

"He's your son!" Rose said walking away with a fare few sniggers from the others.

"As interesting as this little family reunion is we still have business to attend to!" Jones spoke up from a dark corner where he had been looming. The group turned to him again.

Captain Levey stepped forward in front of the others.

"Is there a reason your in such a hurry to get that heart of yours back only to give it away again that you can't have a few laughs along the way?" Levey asked.

Jones scaled at the group,

"No Lass! I'm in such a hurry to get my heart back and lock it away again cause every moment its out there is a moment I have to worry about some one coming and trying to tame the seven seas!" he scaled at them. Levey was about to snarl some thing back when Rose paced a hand on her shoulder. She gave her second mate an inquiring look as she walked paced her. she stopped half away between her and Jones before turning back to her captain,

"Quicker this is over the quicker you get me back to terries," She explained.

Levey nodded her understanding.

"We'll meat you at the now empty chest on the Isla Cruses!" Jones told her as he unshed Rose out of the door, "Bootstrap!" He called back.

Bill sighed,

"I'll see you shortly then," he said before following them back to the Flying Dutchman.

Once the sounds of the Crew of the Dutchman were gone Levey through her fist in to the table.

"I really want to shoot that man and so will Rose when this is over!" Levey growled.

"She may well do Captain but if you don't get a move on you might find that Jones will get there fist and then Rose want have a chose to make!" Tia Dalma said knowingly.

Levey looked at her for a moment then she yelled,

"All right you lot we've spent enough time here back to my ship and full speed!"

"Aye captain!" came the call as they set off.


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, Jujuberry, Ninja Stealth Noise, and to Kerry Thank you.

Rose winced as she climbed around the Flying Dutchman collecting the few belongings that she had actually had with her. She didn't find it funny how there seamed to have ended up all over the bloody ship. She had all ready had a fight with a family of crabs who were trying to steal her bag as a new home. Most of the crew were now being helpfully to her well they at least pointed her in the right direction some of the time, Though she was slightly surprised that Jones was going out of his way not even to talk to her. Every time she came even a little bit in his direction he would walk away.

Rose groaned as she sat down on the floor as night fell.

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning," Bill told her sitting down on the cannon next to her. Rose nodded as she drank for a bottle,

"I thought as much."

There were silent for a moment as some of the crew returned to there hammocks. Then Bill turned to her,

"I'm gone a miss yea," he admitted.

Rose looked up at him and smiled,

"Me too Bill, but I'll keep a good eye on William for yea make sure nothing too bad happened to the lad if I can," She promised him. Bill sniggered with her for a moment before they went silent again.

"no way to say it is there," Bill admitted.

Rose shook her head as she got to her feet.

"I'm not going to say good by Bill cause I know were gone meet again some day," She smiled down at him before walking away.

"Just gone have one last look," She told him before he could ask.

Bill just smiled and shook his head at her.

Rose spent some time just walking around the Flying Dutchman. She did so on any ship she had been on it had been the same back when she left the Black Pearl and Jack's command for Levey's and the Bleeding Ruby. Eventually she found her self in front of the doors to the captain's cabin. She stood there listening to the music come form the captain at his organ. After a few minutes of just standing there she got the courage to open the door and enter the room. For once the door didn't make any noise as it opened and closed so Jones just continued to play. In time to the rhythm of the music Rose silently walked closer till she was standing a little behind him.

Rose just stood there listening to the music till it suddenly stopped. Slowly she looked down at the back of Jones. He hadn't looked round but he knew she was there.

"You shouldn't be here!" He told her still not looking round.

Rose looked down at the floor,

"I know but I wanted to say thank you I guess," She replied sniggering at her self for how stupid it sounded.

"You have nothing to thank me for!" Jones told her flatly.

Rose shook her head,

"I do. You didn't know it but you gave me the chance to see the closest thing I have to a father again, you helped me meat what I guess would be my little brother. You let me see my family again and for that I want to say thank you," She told him tacking a steep closer. Before Jones could say or do anything she had wrapped her arms round his neck and was giving him a hug. One tentacle wrapped it's self round her arm. Then as quickly as she had she let go and walked away,

"Till next time Jones," Rose told him as she left.

Jones was silent and didn't go after her. He knew it was her way of saying good bye not that made him any happier. He let out some of his frustration by banging his fist on the top of the organ. He had seen that he would never let any one get any where near him again, never! Yet some how, no if he didn't admit it to him self if he didn't say it them it wasn't true none of it was. Just a few more hour's to go then he would never see any of them again ever. A few hours and it would all be over, he would have his cold unfeeling heart back under lock and key and they would be gone nothing more than a speck on the horizon. Nothing!

Before any one knew it the sun was rising again and the Crew of the Flying Dutchman were walking to the familiar sight of the Isla Cruces on the horizon. Rose was up with the sun that day, her long coat and hair blowing in the sea's breezes. She helped the boys ready a few boats as they waited for captain's hoarders. eventually Jones appeared from his cabin to start barking out orders and who was coming with them. Very few would be but Rose was surprised that Bootstrap was coming with them. A few minutes after that they were in the boats and sailing off towards the Isla Cruces.

Jones offered Rose his claw as they got out of the boats. Reluctantly she accepted his help but removed her hand the moment there where on the beach. With out a word the small group set off along the beach following Rose who was walking a few steps in front of Jones. Bill sighed as he felt the tension now in the air some thing told him that this day was going to end badly. After about a mile also Rose stopped all of a sudden at the top of a sand dune then before they could see what she had spotted Rose took off out of sight. The group quickly dashed to the top of the hill to see her dashing towards a body lying on some wreckage a little way up the beach.

"Jack!" Bill muttered before running after her. The rest of the group followed at a slower pace.

Come on people a few more reviews would be really loved as this is the second to lasted chapter of the first story… come on show a girl some love and for that matter Davy.


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates of the Caribbean, the Bleeding Ruby. 

Disclaimer as much as I regret I do not own anything to do with potc. . can only try though. I say I'm sorry now of any thing that is not spelt right, spelling is not my strong point as I am a dyslexic. Well I hope you like. **Pleas enjoy and review.**

**Thanks to thoughs who have reviewed **metyna20, Lindorie- Chan, Deez, Reverence, Jujuberry, Ninja Stealth Noise, and to Kerry Thank you.

"Jack!" Rose cried as she fell to her knees at his life less side. By the time Bill reached them she was checking Jacks heart beat. She looked up at Bill and shook her head.

"Nothing!" She told him. Bill went even paler as it snuck in.

"You knew he was dead so why the shock. After all that was what this deal was for all this time!" Jones said as he stopped a few steps away. Rose snapped her head up and glared at him. She was just going to say something back when a call reached them.

"Arr they you are!" Came Captain Levey's voice as she and a few others appeared on the opposite sided of the beach. Rose looked over but only caught a flash of red as Levey fell to her knees on Jack's other side, she too checked her vital signs.

"There's nothing," Rose told her as Jones pulled her to her feet and away from them.

Levey Glared at Jones.

"Well then lassie, I'm waiting where's me heart?" He asked keeping his claw on Rose elbow so she couldn't make a run for it.

"It's coming," She told him getting back to her feet.

"Oh really well I'm not seeing it and unless it gets here soon the deals off and you condemn the Lass to a life of survitude on my ship!" he snarled.

"It's coming!" Levey smiled at him.

Jones opened his mouth to say something but Rose cut him off,

"Would you stop and wait a moment for god sake!" She yelled at him, "Cause if you would then you might just hear something!" She finished glaring at him.

The group was silent now and sure enough the sounds of running and screaming reached them. Seconds later a screaming Norrington came running out of the forest being chased by Captain Levey's crew. The group watched as he continued to run towards them only to trip on some wreckage. The heart which had been in his hands went flying in to the air only to land in Jones's out stretched hand.

"One heart!" Levey smiled. Jones didn't say anything but he let go of Rose and then in the blink of an eye he and his crew were gone.

Seconds after they were gone Jack sprang to life, bolting up right and yelling out,

"I'm alive!"

"Not after I'm finished with you!" Levey yelled grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"Emma, sister!" Jack cried pulling her in to a hug.

"You sank my ship!" Emma yelled pushing him away.

"No Jones's terrible beastie sank your ship and took me down with it, I stayed with your ship to the end," Jack smiled as he got to his feet. Levey sighed,

"Can't live with you can't live with out you!"

"I'm captain Jack sparrow what would you expect savvy?" He asked looking round the group.

"Didn't I kill you?" Jack asked as he looked at Barbossa and the monkey who just smiled.

"Aye jack you did shoot me but a good friend saw fit to bring me back to help your sorry arse!" Barbossa smiled at him.

"Oh well thank you… friends?" Jack asked offering him his hand. Barbossa rolled his eyes but took the hand,

"Still gonna get you though!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way mate, just keep that monkey away from me!" jack said as he continued to look round the group.

"Rodger my man and Gibbs couldn't get any where with out me could you?" Jack smiled at them.

"WE tried but she'd have none of it," Rodger smiled.

"Will, Elizabeth, felt for sure you'd be long gone by now," He said to the pair.

"WE owed you one Jack and it's not like we could go home and leave you now could we!" Will replied.

Jack smiled then turned round looking for some one,

"Some ones missing… Rose where is that Rose! You haven't killed her have you" He said spinning round and grinning, "There she is!"

Rose hadn't moved from her spot but smiled at him.

"Why the long face? Your Jack's back time to party time to smile!" He said walking over and hugging her.

"I missed you Jack, just enjoying being free again," She smiled hugging him back.

"Free?" Jack asked turning to his sister.

"Well I hate to make a deal with Davy Jones and he took Rose as a hostage till he got his heart," Levey explained. Jack turned back to Rose,

"You poor thing," He cried hugging her again.

"Hay she wasn't complaining. In fact she and Jones were getting close," Rodger sneered.

Rose glared at him as Jack steeped away and out of the firing range. Every one took a steep back.

"And just what are you implying Rodger?" Rose asked.

"Nothing much just that from how things looked you were close to Jones and after all this time one could question you loyalty to the captain!" He told her.

"My loyalty has and always will be to Emma and you know that damn well. What every you think was between me and Jones it's just in your fucked up head! If there had been anything do you really think I would be here now?" She yelled clenching her fisted.

"What ever you say Rose," Rodger shrugged though it was easy to see he still didn't believe her.

"My affects!" Jack screamed all of a sudden, "My hat my compass where are they?" He yelled looking all around for them.

"Jack!" Rose called.

Jack turned to her then ran over and grabbed his hat off her head and jammed it back on to his.

"And my compass?" he asked looking round again.

"Lost!" Levey sighed.

Though Rose just smiled again as she pulled a small box out from her pocket and dangled it by the string.

"My compass!" Jack cried grading it while every one else looked shocked at Rose.

"You never said!" Levey said looking astonished.

Rose shrugged,

"Couldn't in case Squid man found out, but I'll tell you this Jack the kraken had a hard time dealing with you!"

The whole group burst into laughter.

"Come I say we head to Tortuga and Welcome good old me back!" Jack called putting an arm round both his sister and Rose and heading off towards the Bleeding Ruby.

"Aye!" came the Call as they followed.

The faithful bride was a live with activity as every one partied hard. Every one was drinking and dancing as they celebrated having good old Captain Jack sparrow back with them. All but one who sat in the dark corner of the tavern watching them all and playing idly with the silver ring on her hand witch had a small blue stone set into it. She couldn't remember when she had got it or who had given it to her but it felt important to her so she clutched it to her again before getting up and joining in for some well deserved fun.

To be continued in

Pirates of the Caribbean the hangman's noose.

Please, please review as this is the last chapter for the first story. Please show me some love people.


End file.
